


One Minute To Midnight

by Medie



Category: Highlander: The Series, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The illusive safety that surrounded the Sullivans' life just got blown apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Celli's SV-Highlander Titles Challenge

Gabe knew when Danielle and Chloe walked into their home that something was wrong and he knew what that something was. Her lovely features were pale, her body almost rigid, her movements jerky with stress.

The very thing he'd always prayed would never happen had happened.

She'd been challenged.

As a matter of course, Immortals seemed to avoid Metropolis, preferring the darker atmosphere of Gotham but the occasional one could still be found venturing into the city from time to time.

Apparently, one had, and, going by his wife's expression, hadn't been looking for directions.

"What happened?" he asked softly, helping her with her coat.

"I ran into him when I was leaving the university," Danielle watched Chloe heedlessly throw her coat aside and scamper off in search of her favorite toy - her new typewriter - completely unaware of her mother's turmoil. "We meet tonight - at twelve, down by the harbor."

"You don't have to go." Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly. "What about London? You said Oxford looked interested. We can start a whole new life, you know Chloe would love it..."

"I can't run, Gabe, you know that I can't." She looked sorrowful but resigned. "This is who I am, we always knew it could happen, if I run, he'll follow. Even were I to avoid him, there's no guarantee I would be able to avoid the next..."

He kissed her desperately, cutting off her words, and holding her to him as if he could keep her safe and alive by sheer force of will. "Run, Dani...please." He whispered hoarsely into her hair. "Just run."

\-----

"Time for bed, Chloe."

Looking up at her mother, the little girl pouted, "But I wanna stay up and watch '60 Minutes' with Daddy."

Danielle's voice was strained as she responded, "Not tonight, sweetheart, you have to be up early in the morning."

"But Mommmm..." The little blonde protested as her mother lifted her up from the floor. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but no." Her mother's voice was uncharacteristically firm but she avoided any questions by adding, "If you're good and go to bed on time, you'll get a surprise in the morning, okay?"

The bribe did the trick, Chloe immediately brightened up and hugged her mother, nodding eagerly. "Okay! Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome." Danielle murmured distractedly, her heart heavy with the realization that another surprise Chloe might be getting in the morning wouldn't be all that pleasant. A headless mother never was.

It took all the control she'd developed over the centuries to restrain her emotions. She'd always known the possibility she would not survive the Game was a strong one, she was a slight woman. There were men out there twice her size and strength, the fact that she might finally face one where her swordplay and tactics alone could not help her was not one that surprised her. She'd accepted it. She'd always been comfortable with it.

But now she wasn't. Now she was married. She was raising a child with a mortal husband and they were not accustomed to the life she had grown to accept. She'd had centuries to come to terms, Gabe had only been given less than ten years. It was not easy for him. And, knowing if she failed she would leave two lives in ruins made it extremely difficult on her.

Imprinting each and every moment into her memory, Danielle helped Chloe change into her pajamas, brush her teeth, and get into bed. Then, she read three books until, finally, the little girl dropped off to sleep. She lingered, knowing the seconds were steadily ticking away, drawing the fight closer and closer, until finally, she knew she had to leave or he would come looking at the house.

She was quite sure he knew where to find it.

Kissing Chloe once more, she slipped the necklace she always wore, a silver chain and pendant, from her neck and placed it on her daughter's bedside table. If she didn't come back to give her daughter that surprise she'd promised, she would leave it waiting. She would keep her word.

\--------

Gabe watched silently as his wife slipped from her work clothing into an old pair of black jeans and a black knit long-sleeved shirt before disappearing into the walk-in closet and returning with a oddly-wrapped cloth. Her movements measured, practiced, ones he'd seen her make a thousand times before when she was going to practice, Danielle unwrapped the El Cid Tizona and hold it up, surveying the line of the blade.

"Is it ready?" he asked quietly.

"It's always ready."

Putting it on the bed, she walked over to where he stood in the doorway, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I love you," she whispered, not trusting herself to a normal speaking volume.

He ran his hands down the sides of her ageless face, brushing his fingertips along her jawline, marveling at the fact the woman before him was well over six hundred years old but barely looked a day over thirty. "I love you." He kissed her then murmured, "It's not too late; you can still run. Chloe and I, we'd rather you alive and away from here than dead. Honor isn't worth your life."

"It is, if it means your life is safe." Danielle was crying but she didn't care. "Gabe, if I ran, he would still come after you and Chloe. He would hurt you to draw me out because he knows it would work, the others would too." She kissed him again then backed away. "I have to go. If I don't show up...he'll come here."

Before he could stop her, she grabbed up her blade and coat and started for the door. "I love you," she said again before rushing through it. "I always will."

Standing there, by their bed, staring at the empty door, Gabe knew, within himself that - win or lose - Danielle wouldn't be back.

And, as much as he hated it, he understood why.

Her misery for their safety.

\---------

That night, there were reports of a strange lightning storm down by the harbor. A lightning storm for which there was no meteorological cause.

The next morning, Chloe came down to find her father making a disaster zone out of the kitchen while, in New York City, at JFK, Connor MacLeod stood waiting at a gate, watching passengers disembark from the early morning flight from Metropolis. His eyes searching out the woman who had just done what every Immortal dreads. Leave a 'mortal' life behind...

A choice made all the more painful by the fact Danielle had left a husband and a child behind...

Moments after he sensed her, he saw her, then greeted her with an embrace and a whispered, "I'm sorry."

Danielle let herself melt into his arms, tears spilling over.

"Me too."


End file.
